The Full Draculaura Story
by Lauren Jur
Summary: If you remember the books by Lisi Harrison, Draculaura's name was Laura. Then, she was about to die. Dracula bit her so she'd stay alive. Get the full story once again!


Chapter 1

One day, a beautiful little girl was born. The mother named her daughter Laura. She grew up and was about to die. Dracula bit Laura so she'll stay alive. THen, Dracula adopted Laura. He cared for her just like a father would. Finally, it was time for her to start high school. "You're going to Merston High." Dracula said. "Is that a RAD school?" Draculaura asked. Dracula shook his head. "THat's all I can find right now" he said. Dressed in black from head-to-toe, Draculaura decided to bite when she got to school. Dracula dropped his daughter off at Merston. Draculaura hugged her father. "Love you!" she said. "Love you too!" he said, "Whatever you do, stay out of the sun!" SHe nodded and her father drove off.

Chapter 2

Draculaura entered the school to see all humans but she swore she saw someone that was mint, blue, as well as furry. THe vampire ran up to the people. "You couldn't be RADS, right?" she whispered. All of them even CLeo and Deuce entered the unisex bathroom. All of them nodded. "But don't share, mate." the blue colored girl sadi. "What are your names?" Draculaura asked. "I'm Frankie!" said the mint colored one. Frankie showed the vamp her stitches and bolts. "G'day mate! I'm Lagoona!" said the blue one. She showed the vamp her scales and fins. "Clawdeen" said the furry one. THe werewolf smiled and showed her ears as well as hair. THe one in the linen said, "I'm CLeo. But one thing. You shall bow since I am royalty!" Draculaura took a bow. "THis is my boyfriend." CLeo said, pointing to Deuce. "I'm Deuce." he sadi, showing his snake hair. "Why do you wear sunglasses?" Draculaura asked. "I have a tendency to turn others to stone." Deuce sadi. Howleen and CLawd knocked. "Occupied!" Clawdeen said.

CHapter 3

"But sister!" Howleen and CLawd said. Clawdeen let the two in. "And these are my annoying siblings" CLawdeen sadi. Draculaura laughed. "I'm Howleen." said the one with the oernage hair. "And I'm CLawd." Said the other. "Clawd is so adorable!" Draculaura squealed. "Calm down, ghoul." Clawdeen said. Two more knocked at the door. "Occupied!" CLawdeen sadi. "it's Jackson." said one. "And an awesome HOT guy!" said another. CLawdeen rolled her eyes and let them in. "Hey hot stuff!" Heath sadi. "Hi" Draculaura sadi, shyly. She wasn't ready for love with him-she wanted CLawd. "My name's HEath!" said the flirt. "Hi' she said again. "I'm Jackson." said the human-like figure. "You aren't a RAD!" Draculaura said. "What are you taljking about?" Jackson asked, "I'm the son of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Draculaura reached into his neck. "I'm not a human, what are you doing?" he said. Clawdeen pulled Draculaura away before she could was pierced by the sharp teeth and began bleeding. Draculaura didn't know what to do. Crave it or be scared? SHe was wanting both but didn't know which.

Chapter 4

She ran out of the bathroom wanting to never bite again. But with all of the humans around her, she was tempted to sink her teeth into their necks. She told herself not to and eventually she taught herself not to drink blood. The other RADS were worried since she wasn't biting anymore. Her beast friend, CLawdeen, showed her some meat. Draculaura could smell the blood and she fainted. She taught herself hemophobia and became a vegetarian. Eventually her friends didn't notice any change. She was always smiling and was always friendly, even to the human. She knew there was meatless meat (Tofurky) and she was happy that it was tofu and not bloody at all. Today at lunch, her friends asked her a bloodchilling question. "What made you change?" Frankie asked. Draculaura knew to be honest so she told them all about what happened with Jackson and after she bit him, taught herself to be vegetarian as well as hemophobic. "Why do you ask?" Draculaura said, eating a veggie burger. "Nothing. COntinue eating" Frankie said. Draculaura could tell that her friends were lying about the answer to her question. Not even her own friends will share what's deep inside especially when they are having concerns about her. Possibly CLawd could tell her the truth. They've been dating for months.

Chapter 5

After ghoul, Draculaura ran up to CLawd. "Why is everybody treating me weirdly? Just 'cause I changed my mind about biting, they're all depressed. They're always thinking about it" she asked her boyfriend. "I love you the way you are, Draculaura. Don't be afraid to change your mind about things." Clawd said, kissing her. Draculaura went to her dorm. Living with Clawdeen and Frankie was a bust since they didn't care to talk to her. "Ghouls, it's OK to change your mind about things and that's exactly what I did! And if you're upset by that, then get better friends! Next scaremester, I'll ask if I can live by myself!" Draculaura shouted. "Draculaura!" Frankie said, "We totally understand! We love being your friends! If you lived alone, who would be there for you in stress crisises?" "I guess you're right." Draculaura sadi. She hugged them. "You're fangtastic friends!" she said. They hugged her back. "Thanks. We really try.' they said. "LEt's forget all about it becuase it's all in the past." Draculaura said. Her friends focused on those words and took deep breaths to calm themselves.

CHapter 6

It was almost dinner time. "Dinner is gonna be served in a few minutes! Let's be the first down to the Die-ner!" Draculaura said. The three ghouls ran down. "What would you like?" said the lady that works in there. "I'll take a juicy steak!" CLawdeen said. "I'll have some rice" Frankie said. "I'd like some Tofurky as well as rice!" Draculaura said. They waited and then they were called for their food. THey sat down to eat. Draculaura looked away as Clawdeen ate. _Vegetarian much? _she thought to herself. THen she thought if a werewolf could ever pull off vegetarianism since they are huge carnivores. She ate her food.

Chapter 7

After dinner, the ghouls headed back to their dorm. It was 7:30 when they got back. THey decided to do any homework and then hopped in the shower. Frankie's electricity hit the water and everything blacked out. After her turn, the lights turned back on. THen, it was about bedtime. Draculaura hopped into her pink coffin, CLawdeen hopped into her purple bed, and Frankie hopped into her blue bed. Because of the water shortage, she charged herself. She put the charger up to her bolts and then took it out when her electricity was full. She'll have to do that every night, but she didn't mind. THe ghouls fell asleep but because of her vampire instincts, Draculaura was awake. Principal Weeks checked on every student but when Draculaura heard the door, she quickly disappeared into her coffin. Principal Weeks looked around and saw a coffin as well as a charger. "Salem has...monsters?" he asked. He dashed out of the room wirh horror. "I think since Principal Weeks found out there's monsters, we're going to a RAD school." CLawdeen said. Draculaura emerged from her coffin. "I'm gonna make people know taht RADS aren't scary, they have sinister style and everyone has a little freaky flaw!" she declared. "I don't think that we should show who we really are. Humans will be scared." CLawdeen said. "Just think about it!" Frankie exclaimed, "it'll be clawesome!" "I swear that's monster for awesoem." Principal Weeks said. THey went back to sleep. He came into the room. "Hmm, I thought I heard it in here. Maybe I'm just hearing things." he said and went to his office. The next morning, the threesome went out in their favorite outfits.

Chapter 8

Stitches and all, Frankie walked around not afraid of herself. Howleen and CLawd were not sure about this but CLawdeen told them that it weas gonna be alright. CLawdeen loved being herself. Draculaura showed her super pale skin and flashed her fangs. CLeo and Deuce looked at them. "Maybe it's safe." Deuce said, going out. He showed his snake hair and scales. Lagoona exposed her fins and scales. CLeo was afraid but she saw her friends celebrating the fact that they are themseles and not hiding anymore. Cleo was then exposed, linen and all! THe humans were scared but the monsters were safe. It's alright to be yourself, right? Principal Weeks emerged out of his office. He was angry. "THere is nothing to scream about! THere are no monsters here!" The RADS tried to run but they couldn't. They fell in the crowd. THe RADS led the people outside for conversation. "Don't be afraid!" Frankie said, "THese are who we are! You're unique, be yourself!" Everybody clapped. "WHo told you that you're stupid just 'cause you ahve your opinions? CHange that! Don't let others control you!" Draculaura said. "I'm your Highness and I say to be yourselves as well. You'll get over your fear! You're golden and drop-dead-goregeous just the way you are!" CLeo said. "You're your own individual! You have your own freaky flaws, mates! All of you are ace!" Lagoona said. "You're clawesoem, most def! Be yourself, be unique, be a monster!" Clawdeen exclaimed. Everybody cheered. Then, Dracula came up. "Daddy, you were listening?" Draculaura said with shock. HE nodded. "All of you are in trouble for exposing yourselves!" he said to the RADS.

Chapter 9

"What are you gonna do, Dad?" Draculaura pressed her father. "I have a RAD school since all of you decided to expose yourselves." he said. "Everybody is getting used to us!" Draculaura shouted through grinded fangs. "I don't care, you are all going to Radcliffe High, wheter you want to or not!" Dracula said. "What's Radcliffe High?" Draculaura asked. "A school for exclusively monsters."Dracula replied. "You can just call it Monster High!" Draculaura squealed. "THat's too common!" he said. "We're tired of hiding ourselves." Clawdeen said, "We'd love to be in a monster world." Draculaura's father built Monster High. Dracula forced them into the school. "Your new principal will be Headmistress Bloodgood and you will love it." he said, "Say bye to all of your human friends." The ghouls and guys waved, not sure of waht happened. "One day, you'll understand." Dracula said. And yet they did and that's how Monster High was formed. 


End file.
